The Mystery of the Clock Tower
by table42
Summary: The Find Outers and Dog need to prove a man's innocence! But what has this got to do with another mystery? Join them as they face off with Mr Goon in another hilarious battle of wits! ON HOLD FOR THE MOMENT AND PROBABLY FOREVER.
1. The news

**Chapter 1: The news**

Frederick burst excitedly into the shed where the others were waiting. Lawrence, Margaret, Elizabeth and Phillip looked up in surprise from their chocolate biscuits. Buster barked.

"Guess what? My brother and cousins are coming to stay! Hooray!" And he did a very un-Fatty like dance in the middle of the shed.

The others stared. And stared. And stared some more. Biscuits clattered onto plates. Drool started collecting. Flies flew into open mouths. (A.N. Just kidding!)

Daisy regained her voice first. "Ummmm. Fatty? You have a brother? You aren't an only child anymore?" she asked weakly.

Fatty nodded and grinned. "Bet you didn't know that! I didn't tell you because you didn't ask! You all have always assumed that I was an only child."

"Have we seen him before?" asked Bets.

Fatty shook his head "No. He's studying overseas. College, you know."

The others thought Fatty's excuse was poor but decided not to pursue the matter. As if sensing the tension, Fatty got up and stretched his legs.

"It's a lovely day. Let's get out of this shed. Anyone want ice creams? My treat!"

-------------------------------

How do you all like it? Remember to review! Constructive criticism appreciated! --Totally clueless and Raccoon


	2. The meeting

**Chapter 2: The meeting**

When the find-outers and Ern arrived at Fatty's house the next day, they witnessed a big, black Rolls Royce pull up at the gate. Three figures walked out: A tall, dark-haired male, a shorter fair-haired boy, and a small girl with strawberry blond hair. Mrs. Trotteville ran to the oldest and hugged him tight. She then carried suitcases for the younger two into the house.

"Wonder what's going on," mused Pip out loud. They raced simultaneously to the shed.

Soon, the door opened and Fatty walked in with the three strangers. "This is my brother," grinned Fatty, pointing to the tall, good-looking boy with hazel eyes. "I'm Nicholas Zachary Trotteville. Call me Nick. Pleased to meet you." And Nick proceeded to shake hands with four very stunned find-outers (and Ern) and patted the head of an overly excited dog.

"I'm Christopher Michael William Ivan Lucas Steven Alex Gabriel Raymond Peter Anderson" panted the short boy with a cheeky smile. "Hi."

"Ignore him," came a commanding voice. "He's just full of himself. Aren't you, Chrissypoo?" They all jumped and looked to see where it came from. It was the short girl.

"What a rude person" muttered Ern, sore that Christopher had a lovely long name while his was just plain old Ern Goon. The visitors all looked at him.

"Frederick, you haven't introduced them," said Nick reproachfully. Bets suddenly giggled. Fatty frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry," Bets amended hastily. "It's just that it's been a long time since I've heard Fatty being called his proper name."

Nick snorted. "Fatty, huh?" he mumbled thoughtfully, his lips curling into a smile. "Interesting." Christopher' s lips twitched. The girl remained as stony as ever. Fatty punched Nick playfully on his arm.

"Not you too," he groaned, but there was a small smile ghosting over his lips.

"Right. There's Lawrence, or Larry, the oldest, and his sister Margaret, or Daisy. There's Phillip, or Pip, called so because of his size (Pip scowled), and his sister Elizabeth, or Bets. And that's Ern," he finished, nodding at the respective people. There was a tiny bit of pride in Fatty's voice as he announced, "Larry, Daisy, Pip and Bets form the five find-outers. Ern helps too."

"And Buster," added Bets.

"And Buster," confirmed Fatty.

The strange girl finally spoke. "I'm Pamela Danielle Anderson. His sister," she said jerking her head in Christopher' s direction. 'What are we doing in a shed? Can we get out? Aunt won't be pleased."

-------------------------------

There it is! Out at last! Please read and review --Totally Clueless and Raccoon


	3. The proceedings

**Chapter 3: The proceedings**

Christopher, or Chris, as every one called him (except his sister, of course), proved to be a nuisance. He whistled like a train, climbed trees that should not have been climbed, and pestered Fatty to be a find-outer. And that was just his second day there!

His aunt finally snapped. "Christopher Michael Anderson! For goodness's sake, quit making that dreadful noise! Whistling that piercing whistle day in, day out! It's giving me a headache! And I haven't got started on your clothes yet! They're filthy! I think I'm going to lie down for a while. My vision is simply swimming!" She glared at him and marched out.

Nick whistled sympathetically and plopped into the empty seat his mother had just vacated. "Bad luck, mate," he said, reaching out and grabbing the last cookie on the plate. "But you know kid, you were annoying."

With that, he left, leaving an astounded Chris behind.

-

Meanwhile, Pamela was wandering the silent, empty house of the Trottevilles alone. Lonely and friendless, she was not having a good time at all. Fatty and the others were in the shed (they had barred the door and put Buster on guard), Chris was either climbing trees or trying to find a way in and Mrs Trotteville was sulking in her bedroom, refusing to speak to anyone. With a sigh, Pamela decided that there was only one thing to do-- befriend Buster.

-

"Bother this heat!" grumbled Mr Goon, pulling out a large spotted handkerchief and mopping his already sweaty brow. Striding down the main street of Peterswood, he certainly made a laughable sight, with his red face, bulging eyes and a uniform bursting at the seams. It didn't help that he was panting extremely loudly. "I think I will stop by a nearby shop for some ice-cream to cool me down. Some scones too, while I'm there."

Mrs Stevens looked up in irritation as her shop bell tinkled _yet_ again. When she caught sight of Mr Goon, she frowned heavily.

"I already have enough customers in my shop to work me to death!" she muttered angrily, hurrying towards the policeman, "What does he want now? I don't have time to see to the likes of him! Originated from a bullfrog, that's what he did!" But upon reaching Mr Goon, Mrs Stevens plastered on a fake, sunny smile and spoke in a voice dripping with honey.

"Hello Mr Goon sir, a very good afternoon to you! What are you doing in my humble shop sir, do you need anything? Of course, it's all well and good that you came in sir; it's always a pleasure to serve the police! Important work you do here, sir, why…" Mr Goon scowled at the talkative woman prattling in front of him.

"Be quiet, you! Get me some ice-cream and scones. And look sharp about it. We Police can't wait long. We have important work to do!" With an impressive snort, he turned his back to her, looking for a seat.

"Oh yes sir, of course, sir, of course. Coming up right away sir, they won't be long! And will you be tempted to try some of our cookies? Newly baked they are, sir, fresh from the oven!" Mrs Stevens simpered, running after Mr Goon, enjoying herself immensely. After all, it was her duty to pester that bullfrog once he was in her shop, wasn't it?

"Just get me those scones, woman!" roared Mr Goon, losing his patience at last. "Get them now!"

At that, Mrs Stevens squeaked in fear and ran back to the comfort of her kitchen, where she collapsed in front of the stove and laughed till tears ran down her cheeks.

-------------------------------

Please read and review! Hope we didn't jump from one scene to another too fast. --Totally Clueless and Raccoon


	4. And what came of it

**Chapter 4: And what came of it**

Mr Goon scanned the crowded shop. It was packed. "Bother again," he growled, making his way to the nearest relatively empty table, "I wish everyone won't come here during the holidays. It makes hot days even hotter! There are plenty of other shops to go to! Gah!" It didn't occur to our resident policeman that all the other shops might be equally as full. With a loud sigh, he sat heavily into a chair. The table's occupant looked up in surprise from behind a newspaper. It was Nick.

-

Buster sniffed suspiciously at that strange girl sneaking up on him. As she didn't try to get past him, he didn't bark.

"Hello, Buster," cooed the girl, "Coochie Coochie Coo!" Buster sniffed and turned his head in disgust. Did she honestly think he would fall for that?

Pamela looked affronted. Well, that was Plan A. Now for Plan B…

Producing a few biscuits, she dropped some in front the disgruntled Buster. After making sure he had eaten them, she dropped more in front him, making a trail that led away from the garden path. Sitting back, Pamela smiled grimly as she observed the dog get to its feet. "Let's see how strong your defenses are, Frederick," she cackled. "I'll get past it, easy as anything!"

-

Meanwhile, Chris was having a smashing time. Having found an 'unclimbable tree', he set out to prove that it _was_ climbable.

His clothes hung in tatters. His face, arms and legs were scratched. His nails were filthy. His hair was messy and some strands were pulled out. Overall, he was not the sort of boy you would expect to find in the Trotteville premises. But Chris was happy. In fact, he was overjoyed. This tree was prickly. But he had found a way up! Peering down through the leaves, it suddenly occurred to him that he might be able to peep into Fatty's shed.

Chris jumped down and pressed his ear to the wall. Yes, he could clearly here Fatty speaking now!

"Let's lead Chris on a false trail, just like what we did to Ern," the boy in the shed was saying. "Shall we tell him that he can become a find-outer if he cracks this mystery?"

"Oh yes, do!" everyone chorused. "Since he wants to be a find-outer so much, he will give it a go and stop bothering us! Splendid!"

Fatty beamed. Outside, hearing everything was Chris. He grinned. "So they want to lead me off track, eh? We'll see about that. This is going to be fun!"

-

Climbing up the tree again, he was soon able to squeeze past some of the bigger branches and get to the other side. In his haste to escape before he got caught, Chris jumped down and yelped in pain. He had sprained his ankle! The find outers soon rushed out.

"It serves you right," scolded Fatty severely. "I expect you were trying to eavesdrop again! Climbing up stupid trees to spy on us! Well, your plan backfired!"

"When your ankle gets better, you can solve a mystery we give you," Bets piped in. "If you succeed, you can become a find-outer!"

Chris smiled inwardly. They didn't guess he already knew their plan. Allowing Fatty to help him into the house, Chris smirked. 'I _did_ eavesdrop,' he thought grimly, 'but not in the way you'd expect. You will pay for doing this…

"…Cousin."

-------------------------------

What do you think? Please read and review. Sorry for the delay in posting. --Totally Clueless and Raccoon


	5. Friends?

**Chapter 5: Friends?**

Nick looked up from behind the newspaper he was reading. Seeing a bulging waist, he rejoiced inwardly. Now he could meet the illustrious Mr Goon and have some fun! Sure enough, Mr Goon opened his mouth and snapped at Fatty's brother.

"Don't stare, boy! It is extremely rude. Didn't your parents teach you any manners? Ho, if you were my child now, I'd give your behind a fine tanning! Why…"

"Are you a policeman, sir?" Nick asked as innocently as he could manage. "It is an interesting profession to have, is it not? I absolutely _adore_ policeman," he continued, buttering the bullfrog up even more, "Want to become one when I grow up. Could you please tell me what it is like being one, sir?"

Mr Goon was naturally pleased. Ah, a person who Appreciated him for Who He Was at last! "Hmm? Oh yes. Why, my boy, I could tell you a fine tale or two! Once…" And the bobby launched into his story with great gusto, relating it at top speed to a very amused Nick. Of course, Goon exaggerated it a lot, making sure to put in extra-credit for him while always denouncing that Toad of a Boy.

Five minutes later, Mrs Stevens appeared with some ice-cream and scones. Mr Goon was furious, to say the least. How dare this obnoxious woman interrupt him in the middle of his story?

"Don't wave that plate under my nose!" The man barked, levelling his most furious glare at the teashop owner. "Put it down at once!"

Nick then emerged from under the table where he had 'accidentally' dropped his newspaper, his eyes brimming with mirth and shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. Ignoring his rapidly-cooling food, Mr Goon turned back to poor Nick.

"Then, I pounced on the man and tied him up. Ho, he was strong, but he was no match for me! And all this time, where was the Interfering Pest? Locked up and shivering in the broom cupboard, of course! He had even wet his pants!"

This proved too much for Nick. Excusing himself, he ran to the washroom and howled with laughter. Mr Goon watched him go almost fondly. He had a feeling this boy could be a good friend!

When Nick had finally composed himself, he returned and found Mr Goon eating his second scone. Sliding into his seat, Nick turned to address the bobby once more.

"That's all well and good, sir, but what about current events?" Mr Goon surveyed Nick suspiciously, and blinked owlishly over his half-eaten scone.

Deciding that Nick was deemed 'trustworthy' at last, the policeman leaned over and whispered secretively, "Actually, there _is _something going on…"

-------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait! Raccoon had lost her notebook. It's found now, so the chapters should be coming up pretty quickly. -- Totally Clueless and Raccoon


	6. The arrangements

**Chapter 6: The arrangements**

When Nick arrived home, he found the whole house in a flurry of excitement.

"Guess what, Nick?" Fatty asked excitedly. "Uncle Bryan is getting married to that Zenia Fremont. They want you to be page-boy!"

"Yes," beamed Mrs Trotteville, now smiling from ear to ear. (She had stopped sulking when she had heard of the good news.) "Isn't that just wonderful? Of course, there is a lot to be done. We must get you fitted for a suit at once. And there's the case of gifts. What do you think Zenia would like? How about…"

"Victoria, dear," Mr Trotteville frowned reprovingly. "You're babbling." In the background, Fatty could be seen dancing and yodelling to the moon. Words like "Page-boy" and "Chris in suit" floated back to a stunned Nick.

"It's a cause for celebration!" Mrs Trotteville protested. "Why, Bryan worked so hard to gain the approval of Zenia's father for marriage. And Nicholas is page-boy…"

Fatty's chortles reached Nick's ears. Mrs Trotteville continued. "I know Nicholas's a bit old for the job, but he is really the only one to can do it! Zenia doesn't have any males on her side, Frederick refused, and Christopher is really too fidgety to do a job well done!" Pursing her lips up at the thought of Chris, Mrs Trotteville prepared to go on another rant. Shaking his head, Nick slowly made his way to bed. He had enough for one day.

No sooner had Nick shut his eyes than he felt himself being pummelled with a pillow. "Geroff," he mumbled, and opened a sleepy eye. His assailant was none other than Frederick.

"Get off, Fatty," Nick growled, making sure to emphasise the word 'Fatty'. "What are you doing here? I need my beauty sleep."

"Oh, nothing," amended Fatty hastily, taking a look at Nick's face and deciding that now was not the time to press the issue of him being page-boy.

Nick groaned at the rude, useless awakening, and shut his eyes in befuddled amazement. 'What is going on, here?' He thought in bewilderment. 'First, Mr Goon actually befriends me. Next, mother absolutely loses her head and behaves twenty years younger! Finally, Frederick bats me with a pillow for no good reason at all!' Deciding that the world had gone mad (or he had eaten something that had disagreed with him), Nick rolled over and promptly fell into slumber.

The next morning, Fatty announced an Official Meeting in the Shed. "You others," he began, when everyone had assembled, "I can't go to the fair after all. I've got a wedding to go to."

"Oh, you're getting married, then?" Bets asked in surprise. Everyone roared with laughter. Fatty did not look amused.

"I most certainly am not!" he protested, indignant. "My uncle is getting married. Nick's page-boy. I have to go either way." The 'others' were quiet as they imagined Nick in a tuxedo, looking all spruced up. Bets giggled. Again.

"How funny. We are going to a wedding too," Larry mused. "It probably won't be the same one, but still, what a coincidence!"

"What a coincidence…" echoed Daisy. Buster barked.

The next day, Nick, Fatty and Chris _all _got measured for suits. They sulked all the way.

-------------------------------

Thank you for waiting! Please read and review! --Totally Clueless and Raccoon


	7. The wedding

**Chapter 7: The wedding**

The day of the wedding came at last. Nicholas, Frederick and Pamela got dressed in great excitement. Christopher lost his suit. It was subsequently found hidden unobtrusively under his bed.

When they all got to the church at last, Zenia, looking resplendent in her shimmering white gown, greeted them at the entrance. With her were three people.

"This is Megan Titus," the woman introduced, patting a girl wearing a cream-coloured gown on the head. Megan scowled.

"My sister, Claudine," Zenia continued, nodding at a woman in ivory. Claudine inclined her head politely.

"Eustacia," the bride finished, smiling at a girl in her teens. Eustacia looked dressed to kill, and her leather jacket and cargo pants spoke volumes. Nick counted 21 pockets on the girl, before adverting his eyes under her piercing gaze. Fatty winced under her challenging stare and beside him, Chris wilted like a dying flower in desperate need of water. The adults present sighed and shook their heads.

As there was still some time before the actual ceremony, the company soon parted to meet and gossip – sorry – chat with their friends. Frederick was wandering aimlessly down an aisle when he came face to face with…

"Larry! Daisy!" A gleeful shout rang throughout the church.

"Fatty!" came an answering squeal, and a girl could be seen running towards a plump boy.

"Gosh, so we really _are_ attending the same wedding!" A boy called Larry grinned. He gave Fatty a hard thump on the back to prove his point.

"This means that we are related in some way or other!" Fatty announced cheerfully. "Show me your cards, and I'll show you mine. Who are your parents?"

"Our mother is Helen," smiled Daisy. "I don't think you know our father."

"Helen Maxim, sister of Hillary," her brother took up. "Do you know her?"

Fatty furrowed his brows while he racked his brains. "The names sounds familiar, but I can't quite be certain." The boy concluded at last. Finally, he mused, "I think I may have heard of it before. Did Hillary marry?"

"She did, to a Bruce Titus!" Larry crowed gleefully.

"Megan!" The trio gasped.

"My grandparents?" Megan frowned. "Why ask me? In you want to know, find it out yourself!" With that, the girl flounced off.

"As old Clear-Orf would say, Gah!" muttered Fatty in disgust. "What a help she was. Cheek, I tell you. What sauce!"

"Let's ask Zenia," Daisy piped in suddenly. "As the bride, she is sure to know everyone invited."

"Good work, Daisy!" praised Fatty, pleased. "What an idea! I would have never thought of it myself." Daisy beamed.

"Megan's grandparents?" Zenia sounded surprised, but obliged sportingly. "Andrew Titus and Sarah Mortimer. Speaking of which, you three had better get ready. The ceremony starts in 15 minutes!"

When the bride had left, the Find Outers (minus Pip and Bets) turned excitedly to each other.

"Sarah Mortimer! That's my Grand-aunt! We _are_ distant cousins after all!" Fatty exulted, and promptly did a little jig where he was standing.

"Golly!" exclaimed Larry. "What a coincidence indeed."

-

After Zenia got married in great excitement and splendor, Fatty retired to the back of the church to have some peace and quiet (and also to avoid the smiling faces of aunts and uncles he had never met before). While pretending to be asleep, the boy pondered over the day's events. Megan came across as hostile, and Eustacia...

Fatty was interrupted in his thoughts by girlish laughter.

"Oh, poor boy!" some distant aunt giggled. "He must be all tired out! Let him rest for a while." Her companion mumbled an ascent and the pair moved off – not before kissing Fatty heartily on _each _cheek and brushing hair off his forehead.

The boy shivered and grimaced in disgust. Opening his eyes, Frederick came face to face with his greatest nightmare: a smirking older brother.

"Idiot," Fatty grumbled, moving aside to make room for Nick. "You did _not _see what happened just now."

"I did!" guffawed Nick, his hazel eyes twinkling for all they were worth. "It was a picture! She…" The Trotteville son stopped talking abruptly when he saw Fatty's face.

"What you did was a very clever thing," Nick amended hastily. "If Aunt Millicent knew you were awake, you might have to pow-wow with her, and…"

Seeing as this wasn't happening either, Nick suddenly changed the subject.

"Anyway, I didn't come here to hang this over your head. There is a Mystery which I think you should know of."

"A m... mystery?" Fatty spluttered, choking on air and turning blue in the face. "But… but… What? When? How? I… I…"

Nick's jaws worked furiously to keep the laughter in.

"How do you know?" Fatty finished weakly. "Who told you?"

"Who else?" Nick responded. "Mr Goon."

-------------------------------

The next chapter might take a little longer to post, as we are running out of ideas. Please review to keep us going! --Totally Clueless and Raccoon


	8. Mystery at last

**Chapter 8: Mystery at last**

"Mr Goon!" yelped Fatty, and jumped away from Nick like he was carrying some vicious disease. "He was the one who told you that?"

"Yeah, we got on splendidly, and he spilled a few top-secret beans on how you hid in broom cupboards with wet pants…"

"I did no such thing!" Fatty protested angrily, "He made it all up!"

"Oh, and in great detail too," Nick sighed, his eyes glazing over as he remembered. "Oh, the enjoyable time that was spent in that tea-shop…" Nick snapped out of his daze to see Fatty sport a most marvelous vein throbbing in his temple that would put the one Mr Goon had to shame.

"Snap out of it!" reprimanded Nick sternly. When he received no response, he sighed and mumbled 'mystery' under his breath. Fatty perked up at once.

Nick then leaned over and whispered confidentially: "This rich man, Tay Rahim, dies suddenly. There is no _known_--" and here, he emphasised _known_, "—will as he did not trust lawyers. His son, Tay Hinra, was suddenly accused of committing a crime a few days later. He, however, denies everything. Hinra is now in a holding cell, and cannot claim his share of the money. It now appears that his elder sister, Tay Arnine, will get all of the fortune some way or other."

Fatty was mystified. He just didn't understand. "Why? There wasn't a will!"

"Exactly," confirmed a smirking Nick. "That's for them to know and you to find out." The brothers chuckled weakly.

"It still doesn't seem like a mystery…" Fatty argued. "More of a family problem involving Law and inheritance."

Nick shrugged and walked off nonchalantly. "That's just what ol' Clear Orf told me," he called back carelessly. "Do what you will with the information."

Fatty sighed, and beckoned a curious Larry and Daisy over. He also caught Chris furtively trying to eavesdrop some distance off. Megan was lurking nearby, pretending to tie her shoelace. She straightened up after an impossibly long time and sauntered away, whistling innocently with all her might.

Eustacia had her ear valiantly pressed against the wall in another room behind the church. She was subsequently caught by a very amused Nick, who was waylaid by an impatient Pamela, demanding that Nick tell her what he told his brother.

The adults had been watching the proceedings from the corners of their eyes. They now sighed, thinking the children immature for wanting to know every bit of news.

-------------------------------

Once again, we humbly beg for reviews... --Totally Clueless and Raccoon


	9. The dinner

**Chapter 9: The dinner**

Fatty strode into the ever-so-famous shed where the others were waiting, hastily pulling his bow tie off as he did so. Bets caught sight of him and squealed in excitement.

"Fatty!" she cried, latching herself onto him like a leech. "Don't take it off! You look so nice! Why Fatty…"

The Fatty in questioned groaned, sorely regretting his decision to hold meetings before changing. Pip choked on saliva after hearing his sister speak, and promptly turned purple. Fatty thumped him on the back with a little more force than necessary.

"Fatty!" Pip cackled, while trying to wriggle free. "You look really different, dressed up like that! Now, while it may not qualify as 'more handsome', it is a marked improvement in…" He was interrupted by the sound Daisy's cheerful voice.

"Hallo everyone! Oh, I'm sorry, did we come at a wrong time?"

Fatty hastily withdrew his hand. "Oh no! The timing was quite perfect! It couldn't have been better. Take a seat, both of you!" Fatty had never felt so mischievously glad to see the Daykins. He was starting to like them more, meeting by meeting.

Meanwhile, Pip breathed a sigh of relief. He really was quite ticklish. He scowled a moment later, as Fatty practically pushed Larry towards _his_ newly vacated seat.

After relating the information Nick had told him to Pip and Bets, Fatty sat back and waited. He wasn't disappointed. Bets's mouth had succumbed to gravity, and she looked like a gaping comatose goldfish. Pip, on the other hand, looked decidedly green.

"Nick can do that?" he asked incredulously after recovering. "That must be a miracle. His name should go down in print!"

Fatty bobbed his head up and down eagerly. "Amazing, isn't it? Clear-Orf does not give information easily. He must have been praised a lot for such a thing to happen." The boys snickered as one, imagining Fatty's older brother sucking up to the difficult police officer just to glean some information.

Bets was silent all this while. Fatty glanced inquiringly at her, and was horrified to see her startled expression replaced by that of hero-worship. Oops… Nick would not be pleased. And if he used this admiration against Fatty…

The boy shuddered, and thought of happier things.

Larry soon broke the silence regretfully. "We have simply got to go, Fatty. Mother will want to dress us up for the wedding dinner." The Daykins made a face. Fatty nodded sympathetically.

"I'll see you there!" he called to his departing friends. Larry waved carelessly back, and the door swung shut.

"I've got to make a move as well," Pip reported. "Uncle Bob is coming to visit, and he's going to give me a catapult! Cookie's making her famous butter cookies too." Fatty nodded absently. Pip sailed out with Bets in tow.

Fatty sighed, and stroked Buster. What a day!

(A.N. If I was kinder, I would stop now to spare you the suffering. Unfortunately, I'm not, so on with the torture!)

The dinner hall was huge. Actually, 'gigantic' could be a more appropriate word. Fatty had never seen a hall like it.

A few hundred tables stretched out from one wall to another, and a red-carpet walkway led from the main door to a stage positioned dab-smack in the centre of the room. Chris had never seen such a horrible arrangement of furniture. Where was all the room for dancing? He promptly forgot that this was a wedding dinner, not a ball.

The Trottevilles took their seat. As the immediate family, they shared a table with the bride and groom. Chris and Pam were seated at another table beside theirs, and Fatty was delighted see Larry and Daisy not too far off.

Eustacia scowled at Fatty as she sat down with her parents. Megan unconsciously mirrored her action a few tables away. Finally, the bride and groom strode in amidst hearty cheers and enthusiastic clapping, completing their table of fourteen.

Bryan and Zenia had chosen to do away with the fuss and pleasantries, so dinner began without any further ado. Saved from the horrors of a long-winded speech, Fatty gratefully dug in, ignoring his mother's hisses of eating with more decorum.

Across the table, Linda, Bryan's sister and Nick's aunt, commented casually on Fatty's 'healthy appetite'. Shocked, Fatty choked on the juice he was gulping down. Eustacia sniggered, and proceeded to show Fatty the right way to sip juice. Opposite him, Linda continued smiling indulgently at her 'beloved nephew'. Fatty nearly vomited. Women could be so vicious!

-------------------------------

This will be the last chapter in a LOOOOONG while, so please, review! --Totally clueless and Raccoon


End file.
